


A pretty little bauble

by Shiko



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiko/pseuds/Shiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I am ever going to be to him is a toy.  A pretty bauble that he gets to look at from time to time until he gets bored and finds someone new.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking my own heart

“All I am ever going to be to him is a toy. A pretty bauble that he gets to look at from time to time until he gets bored and finds someone new.” Alec glanced across the floor at Magnus who was… taking special interest in a few faeries. The men and women were hanging off the Warlocks every word and giggling frequently. It was supposed to be a quiet night with just the two of them plus the Chairman but somehow they ended up at this party that the Warlock himself apparently planned. They had already been there for over an hour and the most Magnus had done was get him a drink and… and…

“And left me to my own devices while he went to flirt,” Alec grumbled to himself. He glanced over at the Warlock again and saw that he was still surrounded by the faeries and that more had joined them.

“I don’t need this,” he growled as he turned away and started walking to the exit. He made it outside fairly quickly and started walking in the direction of the institute. It wasn’t a long walk, about 25 minutes, which gave the young Shadow Hunter enough time to cool off before he entered his home. He quietly made his way to his room, entered and quickly locked the door behind himself. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had no new messages or missed calls and tossed it on his bed. 

He walked around his room for a few moments before he finally went over to his desk and pulled out a notebook and a pen. The archer opened the notebook to clean page and uncapped the pen before going over to his bed and lying down. After tapping the end of the pen against his lips for a few moments Alec finally started to write something down.

Alec lost himself in his writing… words just flowed out of his mind and onto the paper and before he knew it an hour had passed since he had made it back home. He blinked slowly at his clock and turned a bit towards his phone. 

15 missed calls.  
5 new voice mails.  
23 un-read texts.

He scrolled through the messages and found that all of them were from Magnus wanting to know where he was. The more recent ones seemed to have a hint of worry in them but Alec just snorted. There was no way that the Warlock was actually worried about him… he probably just got bored with his new friends and wanted to look at the love sick fool that followed him around everywhere. Alec turned his phone off and flipped over so he was on his back staring at the ceiling. He slowly found his eye lids drooping and he smiled a bit as he finally fell asleep.

-

On the ground by the young Hunters bed was the forgotten note pad…

“I am so much more than what that man thinks I am. I am not someone who he can just talk to when it is convenient for him. I’m not someone who can be forgotten just because someone new comes around. I am Alec Lightwood, Shadow Hunter and I am absolutely amazing. Magnus can’t treat me this way. He is just a stupid player who thinks he can toy with me just because he is absolutely gorgeous… with those eyes and his lips… No! Sure he is attractive but on the inside? Nothing. He is nothing. I can do so much better than him. 

He only responds to me when it is suits him. If I send him a message he will only answer if he himself has some kind of favor to ask of me. There are days where he doesn’t answer me for almost the entire day. I shouldn’t have to wait all day for someone to tell me that yes they are okay but oh hey I saw that something went on down town want to tell me what happened? 

I am Alec Lightwood and this is day zero. I will break my own heart in order to keep it out of Magnus’ hands.”

-

-

-

-

-

Back at his apartment a very concerned Warlock looked at his phone pleadingly… hoping for a text that wasn’t going to come. Hoping for a call that would soothe his aching heart. 

“Alec…”


	2. Not a pretty little bauble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus looked up through his lashes at where Alec stood and felt his smile grow just a little bit. The young Shadow hunter was indeed very handsome standing there where every person in the room could see him

Magnus looked up through his lashes at where Alec stood and felt his smile grow just a little bit. The young Shadow hunter was indeed very handsome standing there where every person in the room could see him. The Warlock felt a bit of… something in his chest as he thought of all the people in the room who wanted to be with the Archer and knowing that it was him that he would leave with. His attention was drawn back to the group surrounding him and he found himself once again telling them some pointless tale of when he was younger. Every so often he would glance up at Alec and would once again smile before going back to entertaining his guests. 

The Warlock lost track of time as he told one of his many Peru stories and when he looked up again Alec wasn’t there.

At first Magnus didn’t think anything of it since Alec was a big boy and could take care of himself and was probably in the bathroom… but then 10 minutes passed… 10 more… Magnus excused himself from the group and started to look for his dark haired date once he realized that he hadn’t seen him in a good 30 minutes. He sent a quick text to the man and pocketed his phone before resuming his search for him. After talking with a few people he found himself on the streets looking for his missing lover. According to the people by the door Alec had left and hadn’t returned and that was almost an hour ago. The Warlock quickly called him and found that his phone went straight to voice mail. He left a short message stating that he was worried and to please call him as soon as he got his message and promptly hung up the phone. He paced outside for a good half an hour and lost track of how many messages and voice mails he left for the young Shadow Hunter before he started walking in the direction of the Institute. 

“It’s been close to an hour since I last saw him and who knows when he truly left the party…” the young man mumbled to himself as he quickened his step. ‘Why would he leave the party anyway,’ he thought to himself as he crossed the street in a hurry. ‘I know for a fact that no one was harassing him… and this was our night! Our party… why would he leave?’ The Warlock had decided on a whim that he was going to show the young Shadow Hunter just how much he truly meant to him by doing the one thing they couldn’t do normally; be seen together in public. Well, as public as an under worlders only party could be. 

He finally made it to the Institute and ran up to the front doors. An experimental tug told him that the doors were locked up for the night and he cursed. He looked around a bit for anything that would suggest that Alec had been home but found nothing. 

Nothing at all.

The Warlock stood outside for another few minutes before walking away. He couldn’t risk knocking on the door to see if Alec was there… there was no reason why he and Alec would be out together and things would more than likely end bad for the young Shadow Hunter. Magnus got a few blocks away before he had to lean against a building and let out a very long and shaky sigh. ‘Something must have happened and I didn’t see,’ he thought as he closed his golden eyes. ‘I need to go home and just… just wait for him to finally respond so I can figure out who hurt him.’

-

Magnus had been sitting on his couch for so many hours just staring at his phone. During those hours he had racked his brain for anything that could have upset the Shadow Hunter. He knew that there was no way that someone had physically taken him from the party; Alec was too smart to be tricked into a drink and too strong to be man handled out. The Warlock bit his lip and looked out of a near by window and saw that the sun had finally started to rise. 

“Perfect,” he quickly stood up and stretched before sending yet another text to Alec. 

Alec. If you do not respond within the next hour I will be forced to come to the Institute and find you myself. One hour. – M

He smiled to himself and went about freshening himself up from the night before since he smelled like party and he didn’t want to smell like that when he met with Alec. His routine was pretty simple; shower, dress, reapply makeup, do his hair. By the time he felt that he was presentable an hour and a half had passed giving Alec plenty of time to respond to him. Magnus picked up his phone and saw that he did in fact have a message from Alec.

What do you want.

“Oh, hostility, that is never good.” Magnus quickly responded by asking him to meet him at the park that they liked to go to and was surprised by how quickly Alec responded. 

Sure.

“Yeah, something is wrong Chairman,” the Warlock bit his bottom lip and pocketed his phone. “Well, I am off! Don’t run away while I am gone!” He left his apartment and proceeded to make his way to the park. It was a pretty nice day considering that summer was on its way and the days would soon be hot and almost unbearable. It was a nice 70 some odd degrees out and not very windy; all in all a perfect day for a walk in the park. Magnus found a nice bench to sit on where Alec was supposed to meet him and sat down on it to continue his wait. 

“You wanted to see me?”

Magnus jumped a bit and turned around a bit to see Alec standing behind the bench in his “civvies” with his arms crossed over his chest. The Warlock cleared his throat a bit and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his pants. “So… what happened last night Alec? You just left…” ‘Oh yeah, just jump right into the problem Magnus… 800 years old you’d think you’d learn…’

“I left,” the response was cold, colder than what the Warlock was expecting. 

“Yes, stating the obvious after I stated it, now everything makes sense,” Magnus responded sarcastically as he walked around the bench to stand by Alec. “I am being serious Alec. I was very worried about you!”

“Oh yes,” Alec’s tone took a sarcastic turn. “So very worried… did you tell your fae friends that? Or did you get bored of them and find some vampires to tell instead?”

Magnus just stared at Alec until a grin started to spread across his face. “You… are you jealous? Of them? Oh babe…” Magnus chuckled and looked at Alec fondly. “I was talking to them about you my dear. You see they were all very curious as to why I threw a party for a Nephlim and wanted to know all about the man that stole my heart.”

Alec gave Magnus a look of disbelief, “no… you just up and left me at the party! And we were supposed to be together last night, alone, with the Chairman!”

“Ah… I never got to explain myself,” Magnus felt his cheek heat up a bit in a slight blush. A very very rare sight for anyone let alone Alec. “I set up that party for us… so we could be seen together in public without you worrying about your family or the Clave. I know that we can’t come out as a couple in your world yet but in mine we can. I want to tell those people that you are mine just as much as I am yours.”

Alec was silent for a few minutes before his eyes widened and a blush spread across his face and the tips of his ears. “You… you did that for me…?”

“Of course I did,” Magnus reached out and gently pulled Alec into an embrace. “I care so much about you and I wanted to show you that… I just didn’t think my plan through.”

“I’m so sorry Magnus,” Alec’s voice was muffled in the Warlock’s shirt. “I was just so hurt… don’t you realize how much you hurt me? How easy it is to hurt me… I have so many doubts about us already and you just-“

Magnus pulled back a little bit and brought his lips down upon Alec’s so that he was cut off from finishing his sentence. He broke the kiss a little, their lips still touching ever so slightly, “love… you’re going to have to tell me when you’re hurting… I’m not a mind reader…” another sweet kiss. “I can’t learn from my mistakes if I don’t know what those mistakes are…”

“You need to text me when there isn’t a problem,” Alec mumbled against his lips. “And return my texts the day I send them, not two days after…”

“Done and done,” Magnus sealed the deal with another kiss. “Now, let’s say you and me get some breakfast and we can continue to negotiate? Perhaps over at my place? Like a date?”

“I would love to.”

The two smiled at one another and laced their fingers together as they started walking down the street to Magnus’ apartment. 

 

Oh yes, the day was going to be beautiful indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I have no excuses as to why this wasn't done sooner :/ I actually have yet ANOTHER Malec story started as well... more than likely a one shot and I've been bouncing back and forth between this and that one. 
> 
> There is also the matter that most of these stories are very personal to me. I've been going through a lot emotionally lately and these stories help me with the pain I've been feeling. I was actually doing okay up until last night and so I got to have a writing field day today. Expect another story soonish at this rate. Possibly more if this keeps up >_


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly note from Shiko~

So I know that this probably didn't end the way most (all) of you thought it would and there is a reason for that. I am working on a sequel to this. There are many things that didn't get addressed in the final chapter and that is because I didn't want a 10k word monstrosity on my hands. Instead there will be another fic to iron those out :3 Be on the look out for it!! (Although truth be told I have no idea when it will be out. I got inspiration for yet another one shot and I am currently working on that).

Shiko~


End file.
